mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Forest Lake Valley
Forest Lake Valley is the first level in Star Revenge Redone v2.0 and Star Revenge 1.5: Star Takeover Redone 2.1 respectively. This course can be accessed at the beginning of the game, and can be found in a warp pipe on a small platform in a small moat on the left path at the very start. The course is a woodsy stage where there is trees, rather harsh hills, and several stone brick structures. The level's main path and design is a mountain with many cliffs, hills, and mountains. The player will have to traverse up these in order to get most of the stars. The player starts on a small grassy platform surrounded by a larger platform of stone bricks. There is a moat around the platforms, a tall stone pillar, and a path leading higher up the level. The level is large, but not as large as some of the other levels in this hack. Some notable features include its multiple flower beds, tall stone platforms and pillars, and a narrow path that stretches across the valley. Levels Star 1: Battle With Prince Bob-Omb The first star requires you to scale the mountain in order to reach a pipe near the the top. It is not a rather difficult task, with mostly easy to scale hills and the occasional enemy or two. The only notable obstacle on the mountain is a slippery hill with several small stone platforms on it. This can be completed with several triple jumps, but it is easy to miss your target and you can end up sliding all the way back down. Once you have reached the top, jump into the blue pipe and you will be transported to a higher stone platform in the valley. Long jump over the arena, and talk to Prince Bob-Omb. The battle is similar to the normal King Bob-Omb battle, but there is a kuromame in the center of it. Timing is key for this battle, and if you aren't careful, you will be burned and can end up running off of the arena, which ends the battle. After you complete the battle, the star will spawn on the center of the arena, just above the kuromame. Star 2: Star of the Pillars The second star is located atop a high platform reachable by a series of hexagonal pillars in a large flower patch just after the first slope. In Redone 2.0, There are two different methods of climbing onto the first pillar. The first method involves stepping on a blue "!" switch hidden near the wall facing the grass in the flower patch, on the side facing the wall. The switch will activate five boxes leading up to the pillar from the grass. Climbing up these boxes only requires single jumps and is not particularly difficult as long as you don't break the first box from the ground attempting to jump from the wrong angle. Doing this will likely save time as opposed to the second method, which involves jumping from the high platform either on the stone ledge with the blue Bob-Omb or the grass ledge next to it. Long jump towards the pillars and angle yourself so that you land on the first pillar. Make sure you have at least 5 health before attempting this message as the fall will deal Mario 4 points in damage. Now that you've got to the first pillar, perform a long jump to the second pillar and climb up from the ledge. Long jump once again to the third pillar and climb from the ledge like before. You will encounter a Fly Guy at this pillar, so be careful not to fall off. You can either long jump to the fourth pillar or utilize the Fly Guy to spin to it. Long jump to the final pillar and then to the platform with the star. The star will be to the left. In SR1.5, Mario must long jump to get to first pillar. Now that you've got to the first pillar, perform a triple jump dive to the second pillar. Triple Jump dive once again to the third pillar like before. You will encounter a Fly Guy at this pillar, so be careful not to fall off. You can either triple jump dive to the fourth pillar or utilize the Fly Guy to spin to it. Long jump to the final pillar and then to the platform with the star. The star will be to the left. Star 3: Wall Jump Practice The third star is usually the first players will get in this level due to its broad placement and simple jumps. Getting to this one is quite simple- head up the main path for going up the mountain, and right next to the top of the stone steps will be some stone structures to the right of you.Jump up the 1st wall. In Redone 2.0, Triple Jump up the 2nd wall. In SR1.5 STR, Long jump to the 2nd wall. The star will be at the very top of it. Star 4: The Chuckya's Treasure This star is located near the top of the mountain, just below the warp pipe. Sticking out from a hill will be a long, narrow path that Mario has to walk along. In the middle of it is a small jump, but the path is widened near the jump so it shouldn't be that difficult. After you have cleared the path, there will be a stone platform you have to jump up onto. Be careful though, as there is a Chuckya that likely if Mario does not jump to the side, will throw you off the edge, and you will have to climb all the way back up. After you are on the platform, long jump to a nearby stone platform on the mountainside. There is another Chuckya here too, so still be on guard. Then, just hit the "!" box, and that will contain the star. Star 5: Coins Of The Valley FLV coin1.png FLV coin2.png FLV coin3.png FLV coin4.png FLV coin5.png FLV Wall Jump Practice.png FLV coin7.png FLV coin8.png There are 8 coins (6 in SR1.5 STR) spread about the valley. * In the water of the moat you start at * In the flower patch below the pillars leading to Star 2 * On a ledge around the bottom of the valley * In a flower patch next to the walls leading to Star 3 * On the side of the mountain, next to the walls of Star 3 * In the middle of the jump on the narrow path * Behind a pillar next to the pipe (before going in) * In a flower patch next to the pipe (after going in) After you collect all the red coins, the star will spawn on a stone platform to the right of the Star 3 area. Star 6: Wings For The Coin Rings (Redone 2.0) Requires Act 5 or 6! This star, as the name suggests, requires you to use the wing cap. You can get the wing cap by going to the top of the mountain, going through the pipe, and heading on the small ledges to the right of you. After you hit the wing cap box, you have to collect the 5 hollow stars surrounded by coin rings scattered across the sky. This star can be quite tricky, and probably will require you to go back multiple times, but it IS possible to collect them all in one run. Once you have collected them all, the star spawns above a yellow star-like grass structure in the middle of the first grass area in the valley. Star 6: Step on The Drowned Switch -MC- (SR1.5 STR 2.1) This star, as the name suggests, requires you to use the metal cap. Hit the metal cap box, walk on underwater, then you have to press the Cyan Switch to get the star. 100 coins (80 in SR1.5 STR 2.1) There are 209 coins that can be found in the valley. There are a lot of coin formations hidden in plain sight, and plenty of Koopas (5 coins each). The blue coin switch is in the flower patch below the pillars leading to Star 2. There are 6 blue coins in total, and they are located on top of the edge of the area. Enemies * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Bob-Omb * Chuckya * Kuromame Trivia * This course is a remake of Water Walley in Star Revenge Redone. Category:Location Category:Level Category:Star Revenge Category:Star Revenge Redone 2 Category:Star Revenge Redone 2 Location Category:Mountains Category:Music-Pokemon